Crazy Race! Weavile's Victory
The eighth episode of Total Pokemon Island. In a race around the island, one Pokemon relies on another as they resort to sabotage as a strategy to win the challenge. Just as one lucky Pokemon seems ready to cross the finish line, victory is stolen from them by an unlikely opponent. With the help of a friend, one competitor manages to work up the courage to tell another how they really feel. In the end, one camper gloats as their enemy is sent home, having been betrayed by one they thought they could trust. Plot Banette casually wonders what the day's challenge will be as he plays his DSi. Cacturne responds that you never know, since Mew is so crazy. Banette then has a confessional, saying he's glad that Cacturne feels better. However, the effects of the list are still causing problems for Hitmonlee, who placed last and as a result has crying in the bathroom stall regularly since the last challenge, to the annoyance of Rhydon, who is waiting to use the stall since all the others are taken. Rhydon tries to get Hitmonlee to come out, but informs him it's only because he really has to go. Gengar and Houndoom are heard laughing at this from the next two stalls. When Charmeleon points out that Hitmonlee may get voted out if he keeps this up, Hitmonlee agrees and decides to try to get over it. Rhydon is relieved, but Hitmonlee informs him that he actually has to go to the bathroom now, angering Rhydon all over again. Mew announces the challenge over the intercom, telling all the campers to meet him, before getting back to his game of blackjack with Mewtwo. The two discuss who they think will win the show, with Mewtwo pointing out how big an advantage the evolved Pokemon have. Mew agrees, saying his personal picks are Gengar, Weavile, and Kadabra. Mewtwo says he's fine with anyone winning except Banette, and says that there could be a few unevolved Pokemon who might be able to pull off a victory, including Swinub, Wooper, Oddish, and Mawile. Mew agrees with all except Swinub. Mew then shows his hand to Mewtwo, having a twenty, but Mewtwo ends up winning the game, just beating out Mew with a twenty-one. Just after this, all the campers show up and the hosts begin to announce the challenge. After a brief interruption by Wooper, Mew explains that the challenge will be a seven-part survival race. They will have to jump through some tires, climb a rope in the gymnasium, grab a ticket which they will then show to Mew and Mewtwo, travel around the island, go up the mountain, sled down the mountain a way, and lastly, grab a parachute and jump off the remaining part of the mountain to land in a spring, which they will have to swim through to reach the finish line. Mew explains that they've placed signs around the island so the campers know where to go, but some campers may not be able to finish certain parts, so the winner will have to excel at each part. Gengar seems excited, thinking he can pull off a win in such an all-around challenge. Bellsprout, however, is less excited, but tries to work up the energy to do well. Pidgeotto, on the other hand, is still moping after her heartbreak with Gliscor, and just sighs. The campers all gather at the starting line, and Mewtwo fires the pistol, signaling the beginning. Houndoom, Ninetales, Weavile, and Gengar all surge ahead during the tires portion of the race. However, Rhydon and Dragonite get stuck in the tires, being too big, so Mew tells them they're done with the challenge for now. Pidgeotto flops over sadly and is also taken out of the challenge, which even irritates the kindly Dragonite a bit; he says she'll have to get over her broken heart soon, or the team may stop taking pity on her and eliminate her instead. In the gym, Lapras is unable to go on due to her inability to climb the rope. Lileep also leaves the challenge, as she cannot climb the rope and was only able to get this far due to being carried by Cacturne. While climbing her rope, Weavile sees that Gengar is catching up to her, so decides to try slashing his rope to make him fall down. He smacks her hand away, but Weavile sees Charmeleon catching up and commands him to burn the rope. Charmeleon does as he is told, but Gengar anticipates it and swings out of the way, so Charmeleon's Fire attack hits Weavile's rope instead and takes her out of the challenge. Gengar taunts Charmeleon, who ignores him and continues climbing. Meanwhile, Scizor and Kabutops race neck-and-neck up the rope. They taunt each other, but as Scizor tries climbing faster to beat Kabutops, she slips and unintentionally clips her rope with her claw, making her fall down as well while Kabutops continues. Lopunny also runs past Weavile, kicking her as she's down. The campers begin to run around the island; Houndoom, Gengar, and Zubat lead, followed by Charmeleon, Banette, Wooper, Bellsprout, Oddish, Shinx, Kabutops, Cacturne, Gardevoir, Hitmonlee, Mismagius, Lopunny, Ninetales, Mawile, Kadabra, and finally, Swinub, Clefairy, and Venonat. The last three are all panting heavily and drop out due to exhaustion. Gengar and Zubat begin to talk about their chances of winning at the front. Unfortunately, the unlucky Zubat is not paying attention and is knocked unconscious after flying into a tree. Gengar feels guilty, but Houndoom points out that Zubat's a pain magnet anyway. The campers eventually reach the mountain, at which point Oddish quits as he is unable to climb it. Charmeleon uses Weavile's burnt rope to create a tool like a grappling hook, which he uses to climb the mountain. Ninetales and Shinx both slip as they are climbing up the mountain and fall down, effectively knocking them out of the challenge. Charmeleon once again resorts to sabotage and steps on Gardevoir's hand. She does not expect this and falls down, but Cacturne, who is below her, lets go of the mountain and drops as well to catch Gardevoir and make sure she's safe. He glares at Charmeleon as he falls and states in the confessional that he cared more about Gardevoir not getting hurt than winning the challenge. However, Houndoom catches on to Charmeleon's strategy and decides to use it against him, burning Charmeleon's rope. Charmeleon almost falls off the mountain but grabs on at the last moment; Kabutops then laughs and kicks Charmeleon in the head, knocking him off the mountain for good. At the top of the mountain, Gengar is the first to grab a sled, followed by Kadabra, Hitmonlee, Bellsprout, Wooper, and Houndoom. Later on, Lopunny and Mismagius race each other on sleds closer to the back of the pack. Lopunny throws a pile of snow in Mismagius's face, which knocks the Ghost-type off of her sled. Banette steers his sled next to Lopunny's and pushes her off her sled to avenge Mismagius. In the confessional, Lopunny says she agrees with Mewtwo that she also hates Banette. Hitmonlee tries to regain the lead by jumping off of a rock, but he lands in the snow and forms a giant snowball which rolls down the mountain and eventually picks up Houndoom and Kabutops along the way, taking all three of them out of the race. Mawile is the first to get a parachute, followed by Wooper, Gengar, Kadabra, Banette, and Bellsprout. Unfortunately, things don't go very well for most of them; Mawile's parachute snags on the edge of a cliff, while Gengar and Kadabra's parachutes get tangled up. Banette sees the giant snowball advancing on him and Bellsprout and tries jumping, but his parachute doesn't work due to Mewtwo's tampering and he plummets straight into the lake. Wooper believes he will win, as he's already swam through the lake and is close to the finish line, but Bellsprout is knocked into the air by the snowball before he can grab a parachute and flies into the air. Just as Wooper is about to reach the finish line, Banette falls on top of him and crushes him. Meanwhile, Bellsprout flies past the finish line, making him the winner, to Mew's surprise. Mew announces a win for Bellsprout and the Killer Kyogres, while the Great Groudons are forced to accept defeat as usual. Lileep and Oddish go up to cheer on Bellsprout, who faints, but Oddish says he deserves the rest. The Kyogres host a hot tub party, with Oddish taking the time to get the team to cheer for Bellsprout. Lileep tells Bellsprout she was really proud of how he won and that she likes him a lot. Bellsprout is nervous, wondering if he should tell Lileep how much he likes her. He initially says no, but remembers Oddish's advice to be brave, and tells her. Then he kisses her, and when Lileep asks if he likes her more than friends, Bellsprout again says yes. Lileep is excited and nuzzles him (since she doesn't have lips) and the two become an official couple, with Bellsprout mentally thanking Oddish. At the Groudons' elimination ceremony, Mew says he was surprised to see so many votes for one person. Weavile and Lopunny make it clear they voted for each other, but Kadabra and Scizor don't elaborate on who they voted for. Mew gives Pokeblocks to Wooper, Mawile, Kadabra, Hitmonlee, Charmeleon, Clefairy, Swinub, Rhydon, Ninetales, and finally, Scizor. Weavile and Lopunny are the final two. Mew draws out the suspense, saying that every single Pokemon on the team except the loser voted for them today. He draws out even more suspense before giving the final Pokeblock to... Weavile. Lopunny is outraged, wondering why her team voted for her. Clefairy says they still hate what she did to Pidgeotto and Gliscor. Weavile taunts Lopunny as she leaves, but as Lopunny gets on her Wailord, she remembers what Mew said, and realizes Kadabra must have voted for her as well. In the confessional, Kadabra explains that Lopunny had outlived her usefulness, and after the incident with Gliscor, it was only a matter of time before everyone voted her out anyway. He says he has less risk of being found out this way, and smirks in the confessional, proud of his strategy. Lopunny also takes her last confessional. She is incredibly angry with Kadabra, having had no idea he was going to use her. She's also outraged that she lost to Weavile, her greatest enemy. She says if she had to pick someone, she'd say Scizor or even Kadabra, saying that if he screwed her over, it had better have been worth it. She leaves, but notes that with her elimination, Team Virus is officially gone. Weavile's team celebrates their victory, not only due to her eliminating her personal enemy but also due to them (mistakenly) believing that Lopunny's whole alliance has now been eliminated, as Primeape and Bronzong (the supposed alliance leader) had been sent home before. Just as they are plotting who to elimiate next, Ninetales stumbles upon their meeting and shouts that she knew Weavile had an alliance. She calls them out on unfairly dominating the team, but Hitmonlee, Rhydon, and Charmeleon brush her off. Ninetales leaves but tells them they won't get away with this. Weavile, however, tells the others that it looks like they've found their next target. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Lopunny * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Pidgeotto * Shinx * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Category:Total Pokemon Series